


Crumbs

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

"You're such a dork muffin." Bobby said, laughing at John's confused expression, crumbs from his muffin on his lips.

"I'm a what?" John glared at him.

"A Dork muffin. You have this obsession with muffins and you're a dork, so dork muffin." Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah well, you're still an ice cream whore." John said, taking another bite of his chocolate chip muffin.

"I know, but you love me." Bobby said, flinging his arms around the pyro.

John took another bite of his muffin and mumbled something that sounded like "Loser".

Bobby merely grinned and kissed his cheek.


End file.
